


Unknown Territory

by Slytherin_Princess10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Bethyl Babies - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Princess10/pseuds/Slytherin_Princess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of big and little life moments, seen for the first time through Daryl Dixon's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time They Met

The first time he ever laid eyes on Bethany Anne Greene, Daryl couldn't stop himself from crackin' a smile and chuckling quietly to himself. He was inside a gas station convenience store, on his way home from work, picking up a six pack of Budweiser and a couple packs of Marlboros. As he was pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, he glanced out the dirty glass windows and saw a girl throwing a fit, screaming up a storm. He was actually surprised he couldn't hear her inside the store. She was a little thing, all blonde hair blowing in the wind and long pale legs, wearing daisy duke cut offs and cowboy shorts. The cashier cleared his throat, reminding Daryl he still needed to pay. Pulling out a twenty, he threw it on the counter and grabbed his things, not bothering to wait for change as he exited out the front doors.

Even in that summer Georgia heat, Daryl was in no hurry to get to his car. He walked slowly, eyes drifting to the side to continue watching the girl kick up dirt in frustration. He could hear the curse words coming out of her mouth like they were going out of style. By the time he reached his beat to hell and back pick up truck, he had figured out she wasn't even yelling at another person. No, instead she was hollerin' at her damn car. He opened the door and hopped inside of the cab, watching in his rear view mirror as the blonde kicked her tire, an action which she would immediately regret as she grabbed at her foot and started hopping up and down on one leg. Daryl snorted, actually snorted with a real smile on his face at the entire scene he had witnessed. If Daryl were a different man, he probably would have offered his help, being a mechanic and all, but he wasn't a different man. So instead of getting back out of the truck, and helping the girl out, he cranked the engine and pulled out of the parking spot. When he pulled back out onto the main road, he passed her right on by as she rested her back up against the car and slid down to the dirt. It probably wasn't the best position to be in, as Daryl's rusted blue truck was driving by, picking up the dust right into her face. "Asshole!" His window was down so he heard her insult loud and clear, but since he was pickin' up speed he wasn't able to hear the other choice words that followed the insult.

The first time Daryl actually met Beth Greene was a little bit different. Daryl had forgotten all about the angry girl from the gas station by the time Saturday rolled around. Gathering up his crossbow and buck knife, Daryl headed out to try and bag some meat for the following week, hoping he would kill something big enough to try and sell some of it off.

His day had been pretty uneventful. He was trying to track a deer but couldn't be sure exactly how far behind he was, but he thought he was getting pretty close, walking along the top edge of a ravine, following the animal tracks. His eyes were focused on the prints on the ground, his ears on alert for any sounds of moving brush. In the end he would realize that he was too focused on the task at hand, not paying close enough attention to his other surroundings when he stepped, his boot not able to grip the mud, causing his whole body to tumble over the edge all the way down where he was met with darkness.

When he came to, he quickly realized his head was throbbing and there was a stabbing pain in his stomach. Trying to sit up proved to be excruciating and when he looked down, he saw a bolt protruding from his abdomen. _'Fuck'_ was all Daryl thought to himself. He took a minute for himself before struggling to his feet. Each breath he took felt like fire and he knew he was going to have to bind his wound, remembering that it wouldn't be smart to just pull the bolt out. He ripped the sleeves off of his shirt, his vision spotting due to the exertion, and tied the fabric around his waist, hoping it would help even just a little bit.

After grabbing his crossbow and putting it across his back, he peered up the side of the ravine through squinted eyes, wishing he had just stayed home. On his first attempt, he made it about halfway when his grip on some roots slipped, causing him to fall right back down. When he landed, the bolt was pushed further out of the front of his stomach, and it was at that point that Daryl thought _'to hell with it'_ and gripped it between his hands, yanking it right out with a sickening slurp. He groaned and panted, trying to blink away the bright spots and push down the nausea.

On his second attempt, he did manage to make it to the top where he promptly puked up whatever he had in his stomach. He laid on his back, trying to catch his breath, and stared up at the sky. Knowing if he was there too long, he would pass out again, Daryl again managed to make it to his feet, stumbling a little bit, and made the slow trek back to his trailer.

When he was back inside, he threw the crossbow on his dining table, if you could call it that as it was more of a card table, and limped back to his bedroom, searching for his phone. It was a long five minutes later when he realized he had taken it with him on his hunt and that it must be on the forest floor. _'Shit. This day just keeps gettin' better and better.'_

On normal occasions, Daryl was thankful for his isolated residence, but when shit hit the fan, it just sucked. Even he knew he needed to get checked out, and now he was going to have to drive himself to the hospital.

It was probably the equivalent to drunk driving because he was pretty sure, based on the nausea and dizziness that he had a concussion, but he made it to the hospital without further injuring himself or hurting anyone else. He parked, taking up at least two spaces, and got out of the truck, managing to slam the door behind him. Entering the ER, he was sure he must look like hell based on the looks he was receiving, but that was just a day in the life of a Dixon.

He didn't even need to alert the triage nurse of his arrival because when she looked up, all wide eyed and started yelling, he knew he had made a grand entrance. "Shi-BETH! Help!" The redheaded nurse screamed as she ran around her desk and started ushering Daryl towards an open gurney, asking him a million questions.

The blood loss was really getting to him, but he was still the same old Daryl when he answered. "Fell down, arrow broke my fucking fall."

"Must have been quite the fall." The new nurse spoke as she entered the room. Daryl looked up at her and felt the urge to laugh, but that quickly passed. It was the southern barbie from the gas station, the one with the temper.

"Ya think?" She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. She came over to his bedside while the other nurse ran to get a doctor, and started strapping wires to his body. One on his arm that immediately started squeezing the shit out of it to get a blood pressure reading, one on his finger to see how much oxygen the smoker had in his body, and she had just started opening his shirt to put a few more wires on his chest when swatted her hands away. "Jesus girl, just get me some painkillers and I'll be on mah way, don't need any of this shit."

She fixed him a glare, cocked her leg and put a hand on her hip. "Lay back, shut up, and be agreeable for five seconds, it'll make this a lot easier." Just as feisty as he remembered.

"As agreeable as your car?" The words slipped out of his mouth, he would curse the concussion but he knew he really just was kind of a dick.

The blonde, Beth apparently, narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you talkin' about?" Daryl laid his head back down on the scratchy sorry excuse for a pillow and shut his eyes. Beth immediately snapped her fingers in front of his face, making him open his eyelids right back up. He looked personally offended by her actions. "No sleep, doctor's gotta look atcha."

He rolled his eyes, letting out a dramatic sigh, acting more like a toddler than he realized. "Saw ya at the gas station the other day, picking a fight with your car."

A pink tinge appeared on her cheeks, the no nonsense exterior fading just a little. "How'd you know about that?" She sounded suspicious, and a little bit confused.

"You called me an asshole." Her eyes widened at his words, the realization of who he was hitting her like a truck.

"Sorry about that. Bad day." She mumbled, cheeks still flushed.

"Nah, it's alright. Was actually pretty funny." She looked at him, and she smiled. It was the first time Daryl saw it, and he found he kind of liked it.

Letting out a chuckle, she nodded, ponytail bouncing on her head. "Yeah it was, wasn't it?"

Daryl nodded right back, finally being agreeable about something and from that point on, it didn't take Beth long to realize that Daryl Dixon was a lot of bark, no bite.

**So there it is, the beginning to my sickeningly sweet, longer than originally planned Bethyl babies fic. Hope you guys like it so far! I have the whole thing planned out and if I don't add anything else, it will end up being 41 chapters, some long and some short. Let me know what you think and if there is anything you'd like to see me include!**

 


	2. First Date

A couple months, and a few more accidentally on purpose ER trips later, Daryl finally plucked up the courage to ask Beth out on a date. He had spent weeks trying to muster up the courage to do it, emotionally beating himself up more than a few times, before he finally marched straight into the hospital, located the blonde nurse, and blurted out "So you gonna go on a date with me or not?" His question made the girl burst into a fit of giggles, making Daryl's face turn bright red while his eyes narrowed. He turned around, ready to walk out of there and never return, not even if he was fuckin' dying when Beth grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, Daryl don't leave. I'm sorry." She spoke as she tried to stop the laughs still escaping her between words. "It's just funny...I was just wondering how many times you were gonna 'accidentally' drop a wrench on your bare foot before you finally decided to ask me out." Now he was sure even the tips of his ears were red and he was feeling thoroughly embarrassed, and he was still not sure if he was gonna stay and see what she had to say or actually make a break for it. "I'm not sure I've met anyone before who goes to work as a mechanic without shoes on so often..." Another chuckle. "But yes, Daryl. I would love to go on a date with you."

Daryl released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and even cracked a little bit of a smile. He wasn't sure yet what it was exactly about this woman that made him feel different, but he found that when he was around her, he didn't entirely hate it, which was saying a lot. She was a hellcat disguised as an angel, one whose accent seemed to come out full force when you pissed her off, and in their short time together Daryl had managed to that on more than one occasion, but it wasn't long before that sweet little innocent smile was plastered back on her face.

Three days later, when Daryl picked her up at her apartment, which was about the size of a closet, "no roommates" she had explained, he wasn't surprised when she practically skipped over to his pick up, pulled open the door and hopped in like it was something she had done a million times. That girl definitely had no problems making herself feel comfortable. He wasn't even surprised when they had barely been in the car for five minutes, and she rolled down the window and threw her bare feet out the side, and reached over to turn on the radio. She found some pop country radio station and turned it up so loud that Daryl thought his ears might actually bleed, but then remembering that at least she was a nurse. When she started belting out a song at the top of her lungs, Daryl was even more surprised at himself, because instead of turning the radio off and telling her to stop actin' like a damn lunatic, he just lit a cigarette, letting his arm hang lazily out of the car, allowing his already tanned arm to absorb the suns rays, and enjoyed the ride.

She hadn't bothered asking him where they were going, and to Daryl that seemed a little strange. He hadn't been on many dates, unless you counted back alley fucks behind a bar, but the few he had been on always ended up being a giant disappointment. The girl would always end up expecting something out of him that he just couldn't give, whether it be some expensive dinner or perfect table manners. Daryl scoffed at the thought, knowing with just one look at him you knew that wasn't what you were gonna get.

When they arrived at their location, pulling up in a field along a tree line, Beth looked at him with a little bit of confusion on her face but there was still a smile present. "Planning on takin' me out into the woods to murder me with an axe? Seems like an awful lot of trouble for little ole me." She batted her eyelashes and did her best southern belle impression.

Daryl rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "Come on, we're goin' for a hike."

When there was no groan in protest, Daryl checked behind him to make sure she was indeed following behind him, and there she was, ponytail bouncing, eyes glancing around, seemingly at peace with the whole situation. So far everything was going better than Daryl thought it would.

They walked along in silence, which again surprised Daryl because he knew she could be a chatty one when she felt like it. About a half an hour had passed when she did open her mouth up to ask him if they had a particular destination in mind. He told her to just wait, and she'd see.

A few minutes later, they found the swimming hole. Beth looked at him with mischief in her eyes, telling him everything he needed to know. "How'd ya find this place?"

"Just out huntin' one day, came across it. When I's tryin' to figure out where to take you, thought this might be somethin' you'd like."

"Well you were right." And that was all she said before she started walking towards the water, pulling her shirt over her head.

"What the hell are you doin', girl?" Daryl looked at her with wide eyes as she threw the fabric to the side before moving her hands down to start undoing those daisy dukes that were so short they should have been illegal.

"What's it look like? I'm goin' swimming!" She yelled back at him, shimmying her shorts off, giving Daryl a pretty good view of her behind.

"Aren't you supposed to be a lady or somethin'?" Girls in their underwear didn't normally make Daryl feel so nervous.

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, officially breathless, when she turned around, pulling her hair tie out, allowing those blonde locks to cascade down over her shoulders. There Beth Greene stood, before him in nothing but a bra and panties, hands on her hips, with a look on her face that obviously meant he was an idiot. "You didn't tell me to bring a bathing suit!" Somehow Daryl wasn't so sure the situation would have been any different. She turned around and ran in, jumping in to the muddy water. When she surfaced, she gave him an expectant look. "You gonna make me swim by myself, Daryl Dixon?"

 _'Not a chance in hell'_ Daryl thought to himself.

**Short little chapter I wanted to get out to you guys because holy shit the response to the first chapter was AMAZING. I love you guys, seriously, you make me wanna write again. Let me know what you think!**

 


	3. THE First Time

The first time Beth and Daryl had sex came a little later than both had honestly expected. It was three months into their relationship, which is what it really was though both of them might be a little reluctant to admit it. Daryl had been a little shocked to learn that a girl like Beth Greene wasn't one to enjoy being 'tied down' as she so blatantly referred to it, but there she was on a Sunday morning, skippin' church to hog Daryl's couch, inside of his shitty trailer, in a tank top and some tiny shorts she had tried to disguise as lounge wear.

Sure, they had fooled around a few times but there was always something that managed to get in the way, whether it be both of them feeling a little too tipsy or finishing each other off before they even got to the good part, but now Daryl had a inkling of a feeling they'd be getting there pretty soon.

It was in these domestic moments like this, where she was sittin' in between his legs, head resting on his chest, giving him the perfect opportunity to secretly smell her hair, that Daryl felt genuinely good. It was probably the first time in his life that the actual physical closeness of someone gave him a warm sensation in his stomach, instead of the usual feeling of anxiety and dread. Absentmindedly he began to play with her hair, pulling the soft strands between his rough fingers, while she was humming along to the tune from a commercial playing on the tv. It was when his hand started drifting downward, tracing imaginary lines on the skin beneath the straps on her shirt that Daryl realized Beth had stopped humming. Stealing a glance down at her face, he saw her eyes were closed while her lips were parted. For a brief moment he thought she was sleeping but as he dipped his hand, slightly lower to the valley between her breasts, he heard her breath hitch in her throat and it was then he knew she was simply just enjoying the feeling of his hands on her.

He moved a single finger along her chest, knowing for a fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, until it was rubbing in a circle around her nipple which had instantly hardened at the gentle contact. It prompted her to move when he gave it a sharp pinch, using her feet to push herself up his body until her neck was aligned with his head, giving him perfect access to the milky skin there. He gave it a lick, eliciting a moan, before biting down knowing she didn't mind it at all when he marked her. She moved an arm up and grasped his hair, tugging on it gently, silently begging him for more.

He sucked on her neck some more while she wiggled on top of him, gaining a response from his cock which was now rock hard inside his jeans. It wasn't long before she flipped over on top of him and attacked his mouth with her own. She straddled his hips, grinding her pelvis into his hips, craving the friction it provided. Daryl had just reached for the hem of her shirt but Beth beat him to it, fumbling to pull it off of her torso, giving him a mighty fine view of her tits. His hands quickly found them as they reattached their mouths, while she used her hands to brace herself on his chest, fingers curling into his shirt.

One hand ceased it's assault on her rosy nipples and moved down, slipping inside of those little shorts, and had to bite back a groan himself when he found she was already soaking wet. He used his thumb to circle around that sweet little nub before dipping a finger inside of her. Beth pulled away, her head dropping to his shoulder as she pushed herself down until the finger was fully sheathed inside of her.

He didn't even have to move as she lightly bounced up and down on the digit, while his thumb played with her clit, and soon she was panting. He could tell she was close as her pussy was tightening up, but suddenly she pulled up off of his body, jumping off the couch and running across the room to where her purse was located. He sat up on his elbows, dick throbbing, and cocked an eyebrow at her, wondering what the hell she was doin'.

Only when she pulled that shiny foil wrapper out, holding it in the air like it was the Holy Grail, did he realize why their was a sudden halt to their play. She turned around, quickly making her way back to him, pushing her shorts down her legs along the way, and looked at him expectantly. He got the hint when she nodded her head towards his crotch. "Need you inside of me now" was all she said as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, holding it steady in his hand, while Beth ripped open the wrapper with her teeth. This girl was gonna give him a damn heart attack.

He looked down at her through hooded eyes as she rolled the condom down his shaft, giving it a good squeeze before letting go and getting on top of him again. The positioning was awkward, the couch was too narrow, obviously not meant for such activities, but that didn't stop the blonde vixen from making room as she straddled his legs. Daryl laid his head back, putting his hands on her hips while she steadied his dick, lining it up with her entrance before sitting down.

Sliding into her made Daryl feel like he had gone to Heaven. Her velvet walls were a tight fit and they both shut their eyes when she was fully seated on top of him, allowing themselves a moment to just enjoy this feeling, knowing this was a first they would not get back. Neither of them were virgins, him not by a long shot, but this was the first time they would be intimate with each other and for Daryl, he knew it was something he wanted to remember for the rest of his life.

Beth was the first to move, using her legs to lift herself up slowly before dropping back down again. After a couple times of doing this, both of them were breathing a little more heavy, and when Daryl heard that low whine come from Beth's throat, he knew he needed more.

Shifting them so that Daryl's back was against the couch, they resumed the activity, both of them very much enjoying the the change in position. His hands were gripping her hips so hard and Beth couldn't wait to see the bruises she would find there the next day as a reminder of their love making. He couldn't stop staring at the goddess in front of him, wondering how the hell he got to this point, Beth Greene bouncing up and down on his cock, without fucking something up, but now was not a time to question it.

Each time she came down, a little yelp would come from her mouth, her sounds bringing him closer as much as her tight pussy was. Both of them were on edge, Beth from being on the brink of orgasm and Daryl from being impatient, wanting to see her let go, feeling her spasm around him, waiting for her to milk him dry. He knew she just needed a little something more and she'd be there, so he reluctantly let go of one of her hips to once again find that bundle of nerves between her thighs, applying just the right amount of pressure. Beth slowed her movement, body unable to take so much sensation, and Daryl used his own hips to thrust up into her as her breathing quickened. He wrapped his other arm around her back, holding her close just as she cried out. "Fuck! Daryl!" He felt her pussy contract around his dick as she came, and that along with his name coming from that mouth was enough for him to find his own release.

Beth shifted up and back a little bit, allowing his softening dick to pull out of her, and again collapsed against him. Both of them were a panting sweat mess, but Beth somehow still managed to find the energy to lean back and look at him with a wicked glint in her eye. "So when do we go again?"

Daryl's eyes widened. "Jesus girl, can't even give a man a minute to just enjoy the moment before you go stompin' all over his ego? Once wasn't enough to satisfy you for a couple a minutes?"

Beth giggled and fell forward, her head on his shoulder. "Just kidding...kind of." And at that, Daryl cracked a smile. "But seriously, why the hell did we wait so long?" This girl was insatiable, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Ta-da! What'd ya think? ;) Let me know your lovely thoughts on this. I love hearing what you guys have to say and sincerely appreciate the feedback. Will try to update again tomorrow, but just sayin' reviews make me wanna write just a little bit more. Meh, I'm shallow, what can ya do?**

 


	4. First I Love You

Their first 'I love you's came at different times. The first one to say it would, of course, be Beth. After goin' steady for about nine months or so, Beth had all but gotten down on her knees to beg him, and that thought had even crossed her mind, to meet her parents. While the farmer's daughter turned wild child was a little bit more rowdy than lady, Daryl had seen how close she was with her family. She still managed to see her sister at least once a week, and call her parents every night, but so far, Daryl had managed to evade the inevitable meeting. Up until this point.

Somehow, Beth had managed to literally forced him until his back was against the wall. A normal person would laugh at the sight, Beth Green who had to be shorter than five and a half feet, who could weigh no more than one hundred and ten pounds soaking wet, had gotten into Daryl's face, pointing that finger right at his chest, poking him, rather hard over and over again. "And you're gonna go this time! And there's gonna be no more excuses! And if I have to show up to another family dinner alone again, left by myself to answer all those questions about where my boyfriend is, then I swear to God, Daryl Dixon, I will make you pay!" The last five words were accented with that slender finger being jabbed into his ribcage.

His eyes were wide, some might even say they held just a little bit of fear, as he stared down at the suddenly crazy girl before him, with her frizzy hair, flushed cheeks, and heaving chest. "Okay." He put his hands up in surrender. "If ya back away slowly, and if ya could put Beth's soul back into her body, then I'll go."

"What a perfect time to learn how ta crack jokes, Daryl!" Her menacing glare was back in full force.

He slowly put his hands down on her shoulders, fearing that any sudden movement would make her attack, treating her as he would a caged animal. "Relax. Ain't you listenin'? I just said I'll go."

She smiled, so he must have said something right. "Really?" He nodded, not sure who this woman was and what she had done with his girl. "I'm sorry, Daryl. I didn't mean to get so worked up. It's just...this is important to me."

"I know. And that's why I said I'd go." She had been asking him for months, and she couldn't understand why he would keep refusing to go, or coming up with some last minute excuse so he could back out. The truth was that Daryl was just scared, and to be completely honest, a little bit ashamed. He still wasn't sure how he managed to snag a woman like her, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he did something to fuck it all up, so he was just trying to enjoy it while it lasted.

His nerves were completely shot by the time he was pulling his truck up to the Greene farmhouse, even with Beth sitting next to him holding his hand, and after chain smoking about eight cigarettes on the way over. The woman next to him, however, was a bundle of energy, looking over at him with a mega watt smile on her face every few seconds or so.

He had been expecting them to come out and greet him, act like it was some big deal or something, but when he parked the truck and killed the engine, he waited a couple seconds and no one appeared from out the front door. He looked over and saw Beth was already standing outside the car, looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"You comin'?" He grunted in response and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Following her up to the front of the house, he felt odd when she just opened the door and walked right in. He knew it was her home and all, but for some reason he felt like he should wait to be invited inside. Again she looked to see if he was following her, so he took a deep breath and crossed over the threshold.

He glanced around, quickly taking in his surroundings. Nothing stood out to him, but at the same time he was fascinated by everything. They weren't luxurious items that littered the house, but they were valuable, he could tell, in memories. Pictures lined the walls, his eyes immediately drawn to the ones of Beth, missing teeth in a soccer uniform, or with a black cap and gown on at her graduation. His survey was interrupted by who he assumed to be Beth's sister, Maggie, walking into the room. "Beth!" She hugged her sister as if they hadn't just seen each other a week ago. Pulling away, Beth reached down and grabbed his hand, tugging him just a little bit closer.

"Maggie, this is Daryl. Daryl, this is my sister, Maggie." Daryl would have opted for a nod but apparently Beth had come from a family of huggers because the brunette stepped forward and immediately pulled him into her arms. It was awkward on his end, not sure where to put his hands, but Maggie eventually let go after one final squeeze.

"It's so good to finally meet ya!" She was all smiles and wide eyes. Yes, they were most definitely sisters. "Bout time she brought you 'round here." Beth glanced at him, seeing the pink tinge to his cheeks. Apparently she had been covering for him pretty well.

"Yeah, well, he practically begged me to bring him along this time." Beth giggled, Maggie laughed, and even Daryl managed a smile. All three of them knew it was total bullshit, but no one would say it out loud.

"Maggie?" Another woman stepped into the room, her neck craning around the door, her eyes briefly widened at the two other visitors she hadn't heard arrive. "Oh! Hershel! Come here! Beth and Daryl are here!" The older blonde woman he knew was Beth's ma, Annette, if he remembered right.

She wiped her hands on her apron, and yes this woman was actually wearing a light blue apron tied around her waist, and rushed forward gesturing Beth to give her a hug. The younger daughter happily obliged. While they embraced, another man entered, one who must go by the name of Hershel. The older man sized up Daryl, while he did the same, until the made eye contact just as Beth's mom pulled him into what had to be the millionth hug of the night. When she pulled away, Hershel was there a hand reaching out. It would have been an understatement to say Daryl was relieved that the man didn't expect another embrace. When he shook Beth's father's hand, he felt that his grip was firm, and realized the man was trying to convey something through touch, and the look in his eyes, that words could never convey. But to put it simply, 'You hurt my little girl, and I have a twelve gauge shot gun and some shells with your name on it.' Daryl was impressed, and quite a bit intimidated if he was to be completely honest.

After introductions, Annette quickly ushered everyone into the dining room where she had served her 'famous' meat loaf, and when Daryl took his first bite, he knew it was an understatement. The dinner table conversation light, and he chimed in more than Beth would have thought. He saw her face light up when he even cracked a joke, and at this point, Daryl didn't know why he had put this off for so long.

Family had always been a touchy subject with Daryl, but by the end of the night, he knew that this one had welcomed him in with loving arms. When they said their goodbyes, Annette had hugged him again, whispering in his ear, telling him not to be a stranger, and to come to the next family dinner. And when Hershel shook his hand again, the tone was easier, this time the man conveyed something simple with the contact, 'you're alright'.

Walking out to the truck, he could almost feel in his own body how happy Beth looked, as her hands clung to his arm. When he walked her around to the passenger side of the car, she strained to give him a small kiss, reaching up on her toes, and then pulled away. He heard it though, clear as day. "I love you, Daryl Dixon."

The air left his body, and he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach, but instead of leaving an ache behind, he felt a flutter. She didn't even wait for a response, hopping into the car like she hadn't just said those three little words that meant so much. Walking around the cab to get in the driver's side, he felt himself smile. That was the first time Beth Greene had told him he loved him. Actually, it was the first time anyone told Daryl they loved him.

About a month later, Daryl would finally verbally confirm what Beth already knew. She stood in his rundown kitchen, singing along to the static on the radio, in her underwear, cooking him breakfast. It was sudden, but he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her body, buying his face in her neck. "Daryl?" She tried to turn her head to face him, worried that something was wrong, but couldn't with the position he had her in.

"I...I love you." He murmured into her skin. She closed her eyes and smiled, allowing her head to fall backward for a moment.

"I know." And at that, Daryl smiled, she could feel it when his beard scratched at her and then she went about her business, trying to crack eggs into the pancake mix, with Daryl still holding onto her and never wanting to let go.

**We are getting closer to Bethyl babies :D Still loving the response to this story! Thanks for all of the support you guys, without you I would be nothing!**

 


	5. The First Gift

The first birthday present, hell, the first present ever, that Daryl received of course came from Beth. When he woke up on his birthday, he went about his day like everything was the same, because that's how it had always been. Birthdays weren't ever anything special in the Dixon household, except for the one when he turned eighteen and finally left his piece of shit father behind for good.

Getting up for work, he hopped in the shower, quickly scrubbing his body clean only to go off and get filthy all over again, and got dressed and ready to head out. His shift went by quickly, his mind tuned out as he turned a wrench, waiting for time to pass so he could go home and shower again. Beth had insisted she cook him dinner tonight, _"It's tradition"_ she had told him.

So when he said by to Dale, the owner of the garage, he hopped in his truck and went straight on home, not one to keep his woman waiting. He showered again, and threw on a pair of jeans and what some might consider a trademark sleeveless flannel before pulling his vest on over it. He drove to her tiny apartment, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along with some new age country tune coming through the radio.

When he stood in front of her door, he didn't even have to knock before she pulled the front door open. She looked beautiful, as always, and he could tell she was slightly breathless, but there was also that big inviting smile on her face. "Finally!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him inside the apartment. She was buzzing with excitement, and that even brought a big smile to Daryl's face.

Glancing around, he saw the room was slightly dimmer than normal, and there were candles on her small round dining table, along with a glass of wine that she had been sipping from judging from the pink lipstick on the rim, and a can of domestic beer with condensation dripping down the side, forming a wet ring on the wooden table, but even Beth wasn't one for coasters. He could smell something delicious, like garlic and lemon, and it was making his mouth water. Apparently Beth had quite the appetite too as she pulled him over to a seat at the table, forcing him into the chair.

Finally seated, Beth seemed a little more content, but he could still feel the enthusiasm coming off of her body in waves. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, not lingering quite as long as Daryl would have liked, and pulled back. "Happy birthday, Daryl." That damn smile was contagious, and he realized that Beth Greene could convince him that even birthdays were somethin' special.

She scurried off into the cramped kitchen, coming out with a plate of chicken sprinkled with herbs, surrounded by some greens. Before her, Daryl didn't really know how you could fancy meat up so much, but after taking the first bite of one of Beth's meals, he didn't complain.

During dinner, Daryl shoveled food into his mouth like a starving man getting his last meal, while Beth giggled at him in the candlelight, her face flushed from the alcohol. "Such manners, Mr. Dixon." She joked, but they both knew it was something she, for some reason, found endearing about him.

Later on, they found themselves on her couch, engaged in a make out session like a couple of teenagers gone parkin'. He'd still get that nervous flutter in his stomach every time a hand brushed over her fully covered breast, and she'd still hesitate, only for a second, as her hands drifted over his hard stomach underneath his shirt, as if testing out the waters.

Their feverish kissing was cut short when Beth suddenly pulled way, with a look on her face that seemed like a light bulb had went off in her mind. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He had no clue what she was talking about, and he was really wishing she would just really forget about whatever it was so they could resume their activity. Before he could lean back in to plant his lips on hers again, she jumped off of the couch and ran to her bedroom. She came out with something behind her back and a different kind of smile on her face that Daryl wasn't quite sure that he liked.

She walked right on over to him and straddled his thighs on the couch, he looked up at her into those mischievous baby blues and then back down at her small hands as she pulled the object out from behind her back. There, sitting between him, was a little box wrapped in colorful paper that clearly read 'Happy Birthday' all over it. It was a present.

"What's this?" His voice comes out softer than he had intended.

"It's a birthday present." She had known, that he had never received anything like this before, knew what kind of hell he had grown up in, what kind of life he had lived, until her.

He started to shake his head, feeling awkward taking the box from her hands, but she just shoved the box into his stomach, clearly not giving him a choice. She smiled, staring at him like he was everything in the world that mattered, while his fingers fumbled to tear off the paper.

When he finally opened the little box, he saw what sat inside, a ring of tanned skin with twine interlacing through the middle, with pieces hanging down with beads strung on them, with feathers at the end. It was a dream catcher.

_Walking through the quiet store on the middle of the mountain, Daryl and Beth's eyes passed over all the little objects and trinkets that lined the shelves. Daryl wasn't one to really browse shops but Beth had begged him to pull over to see what things they could find inside the building. There were blankets with wolves printed on them, and some shiny looking geodes, but to Daryl it just looked like a bunch of stereotypical tacky clutter, but when something caught Beth's eye, he stopped with her as she urged him to look. Her fingers brushed over the object._

_"It's a dream catcher. I always liked the idea of those, ya know?" Daryl just mumbled an agreement. He had known she would've never needed one. If she had any bad dreams, he knew she would've just crawled right on up into Hershel and Annette's bed, her parents cuddles enough to soothe her back to sleep._

_Beth saw the way he looked at that dream catcher, just a little too long. She caught on to the fact that he had dreams as a kid, the ones that woke you up shaking in a cold sweat, disoriented wondering where the hell you were, and she also knew that every now and again, he got them as a man. It must have been when he went to use the restroom, that she carried the item up to the counter and purchased it, and then hiding inside her little backpack, saving it for a special occasion, like a birthday._

"I figured it'd be somethin' nice to have...even just as a thought in the back of your mind." Daryl didn't realize how long he had been sitting there, holding the item in his hand while he thought back to when they first saw it, but he could tell it was longer than he should have because that gleeful anticipation was slowly slipping off her face into a rejected frown. He shook his head, not sure of what exactly to say.

"Thanks, Beth." He gruffly replied, but somehow the words didn't seem like enough.

"You sure? You just seem disa-" Since he couldn't convey it in words, he'd show her just how thankful he really was. Cutting her off with his lips on hers, Daryl set the dream catcher to the side and pulled her in close, his hands getting lost in that tousled to perfection blonde hair.

The passion from earlier had returned full flame, and soon Daryl had picked up the girl as she wound her legs around him, and he carried her to her bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, Daryl wasted no time pulling the shirt from her body, leaving Beth laying before him on her back in just her jeans and bra. She looked like a wanton goddess and Daryl had to take a moment for himself just to admire.

He began kissing a trail up her flat stomach, along her ribcage, and up to her neck. He loved this, when he could feel her hot breath in his ear and feel it when she bit her lip. She arched her back just enough for him to unclasp her bra, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. It didn't take him long to attach his mouth to her perfectly round nipple which immediately hardened at the contact, which earned him a sweet little noise from the back of Beth's throat. His hands drifted down to her hip, rubbing circles with his thumb and he could feel her leaning into the contact. Brushing his fingers over the skin just above the button on her pants, he felt the chills erupt all over her body. "Need you." She whispered hoarsely into his ear. Getting impatient, as he wasn't exactly on speed with the pace she wanted, she reached down and started taking off her pants herself. Daryl smiled against her skin as she pushed the denim down her legs, which was awkward and just a little bit funny while lying underneath him.

Helping her out a little, Daryl pulled the jeans and panties the rest of the way down her legs so she was completely bare before him. Beth obviously didn't want him to feel left out because she reached over his head and grasped his shirt in a fist and pulled it up over his head. When it came time to pull his arms out of it, he almost collapsed on top of her and that was enough to earn a giggle from Beth. It wasn't always so intense between them when they made love, and yes that is what Daryl would consider it at this point in the game, sometimes it was just fun and carefree instead.

She used her feet to push her back up higher on the bed, and then she laid there, knees up and pressed together with her hands fisting into the blanket underneath her. Daryl quickly undid the button on his own pants, which were already riding a little low on his hips, and pushed them down. Beth wasn't surprised to see he was going commando, as it was something he did fairly often. She also was not surprised to see his cock already standing at attention, glistening pre cum leaking out the tip.

Beth didn't get to stare for long because he was on top of her, spreading her legs apart, allowing him access, his body covering hers and the pressure alone was an amazing feeling. She thought their bodies fit perfectly together, and she knew Daryl would agree. He leaned to the side, putting a hand in between them to rub a couple fingers over her pussy. He found her hot and wait, completely ready for him.

Wasting no more time, Daryl lined himself up with her entrance and pushed inside. "Fuck." The word was drawn out when Daryl said it and it was accompanied by a hiss. Beth's head pushed back against the bed and her mouth opened, her hands going up to Daryl's broad shoulders, her nails digging into his warm flesh, writhing and mewling beneath him like some sort of sex kitten.

Every time felt like the first time with her, his dick stretching her tight pussy while her velvet walls clenched around him. When she had adjusted well enough to the size of him, he began pounding. They had done it many different ways, but he knew his Beth more often than not liked it a little bit hard and a little bit rough, so he grabbed behind her thighs and and pushed them up to her stomach, opening her up for him

The only sounds filling the room were ones of his balls slapping against her ass, his panting breaths, and her high pitched moans that came out every time he pulled out and thrusted back inside of her. "So close. M' so close." She managed to squeak out, and Daryl was right there along with her.

When she spasmed around his cock, he let her ride out her orgasm, her hips pushing upwards going along with the waves of sensation flowing through her body. When he felt her muscles loosen and her body go limp, he pulled out of her and grabbed his dick in his hand, pumping up and down quickly, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure before spilling himself all over her belly. He looked at her from underneath his bangs and found her smiling at him and his heart felt lighter. "Having a good birthday?"

He rolled off of her to grab his shirt off the floor, wiping it across her stomach, cleaning up the mess he had made. He situated himself next to her and pulled Beth close. "The best." And he meant it. It was the only birthday celebration Daryl had ever gotten and he was sure, with her around, it wouldn't be the last, but he knew this one would always think of this one fondly. The dream catcher was a thoughtful gift, perfect for her to give to him, but it wasn't something he really needed. Not anymore, because with Beth at his side, she kept the demons away, she was his dream catcher.

**Thought I'd throw in a teensy little bit of smut there at the end, because that's just my style. How are you guys liking it so far?**

 


	6. The First Fight

The first time Beth and Daryl fought was one for the books. They had their arguments here and there, bickering like an old married couple about stupid shit, but this would be their first full fledged verbal brawl.

They had just gotten dropped off by one of Beth's friends, both of them having been a little too drunk to drive, and now Daryl was following her up to the front door of his trailer. She stumbled, but kept up her speed, trying to put space between her and Daryl, and that just pissed him off even more. She threw open the door like she owned the place and once she had stepped inside, she tried to slam the door shut behind her, almost hitting Daryl straight in the face. "My fuckin' house, woman!" He not so kindly reminded her.

Beth ignored his comment and threw her purse down on his couch, her jacket following not far behind. Then she turned, pointing that slim little finger right at him. "YOU...are such...such..." her not totally sober brain was having trouble finding the right words "ASSHOLE!" No, there it was.

"Me?! What about the way you was actin' back there? Huh?" He strode towards her, about to get right in her face when he had to take a small breath and mentally force himself to take a step back.

"I didn't do nothin'!" She screamed right back at him, red faced with a glare.

Daryl scoffed at her. "Yeah, that's my fuckin' point!"

_He couldn't even leave her alone for two minutes while he went to take a piss. Coming out of the bathroom, he saw her immediately. It was hard to miss the prettiest girl in the place, standing at the bar, drinking from the beer long neck down, with some little punk standing just a little bit too close._

_Pushing through the crowd of people, he walked up behind her, getting there just in time to see the guy put his hand out, ready to put it on her leg. One look at Daryl behind Beth's back had the boy taking a step back. Beth saw the change in demeanor in the man before him, and noticed the way his eyes had darted over her shoulder. She turned around and found herself staring at Daryl's chest. "Daryl! There you are!" Daryl grunted. She sounded truthful, but he couldn't get the image of what he had just seen out of his head. "Zach here was just tellin' me how he's down here for work. He's from New York! Isn't that cool?" Daryl really didn't give a shit about the kid, and really wished Beth would just shut up._

_Zach, apparently, was still looking at him, but his eyes drifted back to Beth when she spoke, obviously trying to figure out the connection between the two. Daryl felt judged and he just knew the kid was thinking 'What's a girl like her doin' with this redneck trash?' Daryl didn't even know the answer to that one and yet it was one he still asked himself almost every time he looked at her. His insecurities were coming out full force, and his thoughts starting running out of control. He heard his father, he heard Merle, he even heard Hershel - all telling him he clearly wasn't good enough to have a woman like Beth at his side. "Apparently he has to travel a lot for work. Can you believe he's been all over the world? He's even been to Japan!" Due to the vodka shots previously had, Beth couldn't sense the tension rolling off of Daryl's body in waves. Of course she found it fascinating, and that made Daryl feel like absolute shit. She had probably wanted to travel the world, but that wasn't something Daryl could give her. As the short conversation went on, what little self esteem Daryl had dropped lower and his drunken anger rose._

_"Too bad we was just leavin then." He grabbed at Beth's arm, trying to tug her towards the door. She glared at him and resisted._

_"What? Come on, we're having fun Daryl!" He had to wonder just how far gone she was to actually think that._

_"Let's go, Beth." His voice was low but firm when he spoke the words._

_"Hey man, she just wants to stay and have a good time." Suddenly the city boy grew a pair and stepped closer to the couple, putting his hands out to intervene. By his reaction, Daryl just knew that this kid actually thought Daryl was probably gonna hurt her. If the situation had been lighter, he might have laughed, or at least rolled his eyes, because deep down he knew he was a better man than that, but instead, the moment that kid touched Beth's arm and tried to pull it from Daryl, he saw red._

_"Back off man!" It was obvious that he was making fun of Zach when he really enunciated the last word. He left go of Beth and emphasized his words with a shove to Zach's chest._

_"Jesus, Daryl!" Beth quickly got in between the two, placing her palms flat against Daryl's own chest, trying to calm him down. She threw an apologetic look over her shoulder at Zach as she pushed Daryl towards the door and followed after him._

"Guy was all over you and you didn't do shit!"

"So what? Now I'm not allowed to talk to other people?" She looked at him incredulously, throwing her hands up in the air, mentally begging for some logical answer that Daryl couldn't give.

He was able to produce a humorless laugh. "Wanted to do a helluva lot more than talk."

"Well good Lord, Daryl, it ain't like I wasn't gonna go hoppin' into his bed!" She shouted back, he was close enough to see the way her eyebrow twitched and felt the gust of air come from her flailing arms as she screamed in his face, completely exasperated.

"Ya well it ain't like that fuckin' outfit was helpin' things!" He gestured towards those damn shorts, with denim so worn they were practically falling apart, and that little black wife beater that was almost see through when the light shone just right.

Beth's pupils narrowed into slits, making it obvious there was fury boiling inside of her. "Ya ain't never complained before about the way I dress! In fact, you seem to encourage it!" In hindsight, he'd agree with her. Those long legs and that slim waist drove him crazy and she knew just how to showcase them, but now was not a time to admit defeat or fault. No, now was the time for him to put his foot in his mouth.

"There's a fine line between sexy and slutty." _Fuck._ He wanted to grab the words out of the air as soon as they left his mouth, but he didn't even have time to form some sort of coherent apology before Beth slapped him. The sharp sting across his cheek, no doubt accompanied by a bright red hand print, was a welcome feeling. He knew he deserved it when he looked back into those once rage filled eyes to now see them brimming with tears. "Shit, Beth-" He tried to think of something, anything to say to make up for the harsh words, but she was already gone, grabbing her purse and walking out of his house. He knew she didn't have an immediate way to get home, but for some reason, he couldn't follow her out the front door. She was better off without him.

A week would go by, and while Daryl might have thought Beth was better off without him, he definitely wasn't doing so well without her around. He was like a shell of himself, even worse than before he had met her. He spoke only when absolutely necessary, snapping at the tiniest provocation, going home everyday to drink himself into unconsciousness just so he could get some sleep. His life was complete and utter shit without her, and something had to change.

Daryl wasn't one to beg and grovel, but he would if it meant Beth would forgive him. He had finally called her up, and he was surprised when she actually answered the phone. "Hello?" She must not have looked at who was calling before she picked up.

"Beth, it's me." The lack of use made his voice sound scratchy and he cleared his throat.

"Oh...hey Daryl." He tried to process how she sounded. Maybe a little bit sad, a little bit confused, and a little bit hopeful.

"Can ya come over? Need to talk to ya." This wasn't a conversation for the phone and he didn't want to ambush her at her apartment.

"Um, yeah. I'll be over in twenty." Neither of them bothered to say goodbye before hanging up.

The next twenty minutes felt painfully slow to Daryl as he sat on his couch and waited, gnawing on his thumb and picking at the frayed denim from the ripped holes on his jeans. Her knock broke him out of his daze, and he realized how weird it was for Beth to show up and actually knock on the door, needing permission to come in.

Their greetings for awkward, because he really just wanted to reach out and pull her close but instead opted for a nod and a muttered hello. He got a good look at her and noticed she kind of looked like hell too, face pale with bags under her eyes, frizzy hair that looked barely brushed.

He gestured to the couch, silently urging her to take a seat on the couch. She sat down, stiff and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry, Beth." The words came out clearer than he would have thought, and he felt a little proud of himself. It wasn't often that he had apologized in his life.

She would end up forgiving him, and with the tone of the room a little bit lighter, Daryl would speak. "I'm a dick...when I'm drunk." She would tell him how he was a good man. He would ask her to remind him of that sometimes, just to keep him in check.

"You know, just cause I seem interested in someone's life doesn't mean I'm gonna run off and leave you for them, Daryl. I may chat with them, but we both know it's you who I'm goin' home with." He heard the easy seduction in her voice, trying to hint at what was to come.

She crawled over to him on the couch, smiling with her eyes as she leaned forward kissing him on the lips. What started out gentle enough soon turned into a battle for dominance. With bruising force, their tongues fought as she grabbed the fabric of his shirt in her fists and his fingers wound themselves into her tangled hair.

She yelped when he lifted her up off the couch, immediately wrapping her legs around his waist. He nearly dropped her when her mouth went to his neck, teeth digging into the sensitive flesh. He winced when she bit down hard, and he figured the girl was trying to mark him, and if that's how she wanted to play it, he could go along.

His grip underneath her thighs tightened, and he felt her smirk against his skin. Carrying her into the bedroom, he roughly dropped her onto the mattress, standing before her. She quickly got up onto her knees before him and started pulling at his shirt, probably ripping a button or two as she tried to get it open. When they successfully rid the fabric from his body, she bit her lip as she stared at the broad chest before her, putting her palms against his warm skin and scratching her nails down to the top of his pants. He felt a chill go down his spine but he just smirked at her and reached forward to forcefully yank her shirt off over her head, pulling her bra along with it, squeaking a little when the still done up clasp got stuck in her hair for a second, and then he was on her. Pushing her back, he used his mouth to abuse her chest, nipping at the hardened peaks, tugging at them with his teeth as she writhed beneath him.

When her nipples were thoroughly sore and swollen, he pulled her pants off of her, not even bothering to unbutton or unzip them, yanking her panties down with them, before discarding them across the room. Pushing her knees back to her chest, opening her body up to him, he leaned forward, inhaling her sweet scent before licking up the dripping, bare slit. He felt her shudder, and heard the breathy moan escape her. "You always taste so damn good." His breath against her sent a shiver through her whole body, goosebumps erupting on her skin. He sucked the bundle of nerves nestled between those glistening lips into his mouth, as she hoarsely yelled out his name. Teasing, nibbling, and rubbing at it, it wasn't long before her legs were shaking and her hips were pushing up against his mouth. Her hands were in his hair, alternating between pulling the strands or pushing his face against her. He didn't even need to use his fingers, and she had already came with a long high pitched moan, curled toes, and a quivering frame.

Daryl gave her no time to recover before pushing her legs down and flipping her over. His hands were on her hips as he pulled her ass up into the air, face still down in the mattress with her hands beneath her chest. He kept one hand on her while he pulled his throbbing cock from his pants with the other. Leaning forward, he rubbed his tip around her opening, wetting it just enough before slamming inside of her tight pussy.

Now fully inside of her, he trailed a hand up her spine before grabbing a handful of her hair and wrapping those already tangled blonde locks around his wrist. With each powerful thrust inside of her, he yanked her hair back so her body would pull back to meet his. Every time his cock brushed over that sweet spot and every time his balls slapped against her clit, she'd yell out until finally she was coming undone for the second time that night.

Daryl felt like he went on for hours, but in reality it was only minutes, before he felt himself nearing release. Beth would cum for a third and finally time, her spasming muscles pulling the orgasm out of Daryl with her name loudly on his lips. Her wobbly legs gave out from underneath her, and Daryl collapsed and rolled off to the side, pulling her body close so her head was on his chest, gently caressing her back while trying to steady his breath.

When her heart had stopped racing, and she felt like she could form actual words again, Beth broke the silence. "Maybe we should fight more often." She whispered against his chest and he felt her smile. His own grin tugged at the corners of his lips, but on the inside his stomach lurched at the thought of being apart from her again. He wouldn't voice those fears to Beth, but she did notice the way he held her just a little bit closer and a little bit tighter that night.

 


	7. The First Time It Felt Like Home

The first time that Daryl felt like he actually had a real home was when he asked Beth to move in. A year into their relationship and the woman had been spending most of her time at his trailer, even when he wasn't around.

On one morning, he had woken up before Beth, as he often did, but instead of getting out of bed, he stayed to hold her in his arms, openly watching her sleep without shame. She looked gorgeous, and the way the sun was shining in through the window illuminated her, making her out to be an angel. It was in that moment that Daryl realized Beth truly was the flame in the darkness that was his life, before she came crashing into it.

Anyone who knew him could tell he was a different person, a better man, when Beth was around, but if anyone had asked her then she would have told them that Daryl had always been a good person, he just hadn't known it yet. He felt pure joy just having her around, reminding him that life didn't always have to be shit, and that there were people out there who cared about him. She loved him, for fucks sake, and still to this day, he didn't know how he managed to snag a girl like Beth Greene. It didn't matter though, because she was there with him and had no plans of ever leaving him. When they had that fight, it was one of the lowest points of his life, which spoke volumes to how much she meant to him if you knew of his background. Still though, with her by his side, he knew that just like every day before that, he would continue to slowly start to get better, finally allowing the scars on the inside to fade away.

Beth stirred against him, alerting him that she was coming out of her slumber. She stretched her legs, curled toes scratching at his feet, and burrowed her head further into the crook of his arm, practically hissing at the glare of the sun hitting her eyes. The corner of his lips twitched up into a half smile, and when she turned her head up towards him, he was rendered momentarily breathless. Even first thing in the morning, with hair that looked like a lion's mane, eyelashes caked with dried sleep, and morning breath that could rival anyone's, Daryl thought of one thing - beautiful. And then he found himself thinking something else - that this is how he wanted to wake up every morning.

"You should move in here." His voice was just above a whisper, still laced with the last remnants of drowsiness.

And Beth's reaction was just another reason to add to the list of why she was a perfect match for him. She didn't stare at him with eyes that held a million questions, she didn't allow her mouth to drop open in shock, and hell, she didn't even pounce on him. Instead she just nodded, with the ghost of a smile etched onto her features, mumbling a 'yeah' before yawning and closing her eyes again. Daryl shook his head a little bit at her, thinkin' she must have been some kind of crazy, but he also noted the way his stomach seemed to do somersaults when she accepted his half assed proposal of living together.

They didn't spend a weekend moving all of Beth's stuff into his place, nor was there a designated moving day. Nightly trips after work were made instead. Beth would come home from a shift at the hospital, wash the germs and sweat off of her, and then would pack another bag of belongings to bring over to Daryl's where she was now sleeping every night.

When he began to really take a look at all of her items littered around his house, Daryl realized he didn't even mind that her girly shit was taking over his once bare dwelling. There was a pink throw pillow on his faded blue couch, but Beth would promise him that it was 'salmon' colored. In his bathroom, the small counter top was cluttered with face wash and hairspray, the drawers below filled with hair brushes and make up, and the shower had at least three half used bottles of fruit scented shampoos, and he swore he'd laugh the next time Beth tried to claim she was just a simple farm girl, especially considering the condition of his bedroom. He shook his head, mentally reminding himself that it was no longer his bedroom, or his bathroom, or his couch - these things were theirs now. But looking inside the cramped room, it sure did seem to be more Beth's room than his. A gray and white comforter was pulled neatly across the bed, and there were at least four more pillows than before. The closet had never looked fuller, because while Daryl owned maybe eight button up shirts, Beth owned at least twenty five different sun dresses, and while he may have three different pairs of boots, she seemed to have six different pairs of tennis shoes, in addition to the flip flops, cowboy boots, and heels. If you had asked him how he thought he would react to this type of intrusion, then he probably would have ventured a guess along the lines of feeling pretty terrified and a little bit trapped, but right now he found himself feeling right at home with a warm feeling bubbling beneath his sternum.

By the time Beth arrived that night, at her new home, she would be bringing with her the last of her things. He heard her car pull up on the gravel outside and quickly walked to the front door, ready to greet her before she could step inside. She pulled a couple grocery bags and a small box out of the backseat and smiled up at him as she carried them up to the house. He walked up to meet her, taking the stuff from her hands. "Such a gentleman." She would say but then a confused expression would replace her light hearted grin as he set the stuff down on the ground instead of carrying it with him.

She squeaked when he lifted her up into his arms, holding her close to his body bridal style, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on. "What the heck are ya doin', Daryl?" She giggled as he began walking her to the front door.

"S'it look like?" He stopped for a second just before they entered the house together.

"You're not supposed to do this until we get married!" She squealed happily but made no move to get out of his arms.

 _Until we get married._ The words rung in Daryl's ears, and for the second time that night, instead of feeling terrified and trapped, he felt content and then he shook his head. Damn chick had invaded his space, his house, and now had him thinking about marriage.

Stepping across the threshold with her in his arms, they both knew that is probably wasn't too far off.

**There you go. Another little chapter. Anyone still interested? I haven't really been getting any feedback except for some slightly negative stuff so I'm wondering if I should even keep going? I'm also open to suggestions as to what kinds of 'firsts' you guys would like to see.**

 


	8. The First Time Daryl Got The Flu

The first time Daryl got sick, as far as he could remember, was when he was probably about six years old, and his tiny body had been plagued with coughs that shook his entire frame, a headache so bad he felt like his head was going to explode, and a stomach that churned even at the thought of any food, not like they had any. No one had bothered to take care of him, his daddy out probably screwin' some cheap woman, his mama passed out drunk on the couch, and his big brother was no where to be found. For three straight days, little Daryl couldn't even manage to muster up enough strength to get off of the dingy uncovered mattress he called his bed, and on the fourth day when he emerged from his room, his mama didn't even look his way.

The first time that Daryl would get sick as an adult would be much different. The flu was nothing to mess around with her had learned. The fever made sweat drip from his pores while chills rushed over his skin, his lungs burned with every breath he took and suddenly he was cursing all of the cigarettes he smoked over the years, but the moment he felt like he truly could just die was when he leaned over the side of their bed, puking into a bucket Beth had placed in front of him just in time. She waited patiently while his body rejected the acidic contents of his stomach, with a soothing hand placed on his bare back, rubbing gentle circles. He felt weak, both physically and mentally, and he hated that she had seen him like this, but when Beth first saw the way his eyes were drooping and pressed a hand against his cheek, she gasped and ushered him straight back to the bedroom, ready to actually restrain him if he attempted to leave for work. "I'm fine." He had told her. Her only reply was to put her hands on her hips and stare at him with eyes that said 'try to fight me on this and see what happens'.

"I've gotta run down to the market real quick." She spoke softly, brushing the sticky hair out of his eyes. "You gonna be okay for a little bit?"

What he had really wanted to say was that yes, he would be fine for twenty minutes because he was a grown man who had made it thirty years without her, but he refrained - partly because of the lack of energy and partly because he knew he was just irritated and shouldn't take it out on her, so instead he settled for a subtle nod.

Beth kissed his forehead and tucked the sheet up underneath his chin and walked out of the room. He heard her start up the car and drive away as he stared up at the ceiling, but soon he felt his lids drooping and sleep claimed him again, dreams filled with the images of the little blonde nursing him back to full health.

When he woke again, it was still dark outside but he wasn't sure if that meant he had been asleep for a couple hours or an entire day. His mouth was dry but he was surprised that his body was too, and then he noticed the lack of chills and realized his fever had probably broken. He breathed in through his nose and found that for the first time in days he was actually able to smell, and because of that he knew Beth was in the kitchen cooking something.

He threw the covers off of his body and groaned softly as he stood up, stretching his stiff muscles out. When he lifted his arms above his head, trying to relieve the tension in his shoulders, he made a face of disgust as he smelled himself and realized he needed a shower pretty badly. His legs felt wobbly, no doubt from the lack of use, as he made his way down the hall into the living area. He could see Beth in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove in sweat pants and a camisole, body hunched over a large pot of soup - chicken noodle, he could now make out. She finished stirring and set the spoon down on the counter and turned around, her eyes widening when she realized he was out of bed.

"Well look whose back from the dead." She smiled while walking around the counter to come towards him. "Was starting to think you might never wake up." That had answered his questions he had about how long he had been out. She tried to come off as humorous but Daryl could pick up on the subtle hints of worry in her tone. Probably had been wondering at what point should she try to drag him to a hospital, and Daryl was grateful it hadn't gone that far because while he might have secretly enjoyed Beth caring for him, he hated having a bunch of unknown doctors and nurses fussing over him - but hey, the last time he had back sassed a nurse, he ended up falling in love with her. "Couldn't even wake ya up long enough to get some Tylenol down, but luckily the fever went away on it's own." She reached for him, pulling him close with her face pressed into his naked chest but the look of love and relief was quickly replaced when she wrinkled up her nose and pushed him away gently. "Good Lord, you need a shower."

And so off she sent him to bathe while she finished preparing their dinner, planning on forcing him back to bed after, telling him that even though he was feeling better. As the water cascaded over his sore body, allowing it to thoroughly drench his hair as he pressed his palms against the cold tile wall, Daryl thought back on the past few days. He knew now that when he thought back on being sick, he wouldn't think of being alone in his childhood room, surrounded by filth and neglect. Now he would think of the woman he loved, tucking him into their bed, comforting him as he retched, cooking him soup, and picking up medicine at the pharmacy for him. It might not have been the classic definition of romantic but to Daryl it meant true love, and he knew that if Beth was in his situation, he'd do the same for her.

That is why he was not surprised, when he found himself standing in the middle of the grocery store, staring down the forbidden aisle, while Beth was at home curled up in bed cursing her womanhood as she clutched her stomach in tears, he had to take a breath and push his silly little immature feelings to the side as his eyes scanned the shelves for the box Beth had described. Tampax, Playtex, o.b., how many different variations of this shit could there be? But Beth had been very specific and so when he found the right box of tampons, he quickly grabbed them off of the shelf and thanked Heaven that he hadn't been stuck there searching for twenty minutes because then that probably would have invited some poor person to come and ask if he needed assistance and that was one conversation he never planned on having with a sales clerk. But when he set the box on the counter, along with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, he felt a sense of pride when the female cashier looked at him fondly, thinking 'what a good man'. At that moment he was reminded again that this was real - he was grateful to have this woman in his life, and he knew she would do anything for him and he the same for her.

**I sincerely appreciate the response to the last chapter, it totally made my day to read all the lovely reviews. Thank you so much guys and since you are all enjoying this so much, I decided to get another chapter out ASAP. This was one that a few of you guys said you would like to see so let me know if you enjoyed it, because I sure enjoyed writing it.**

 


	9. The First Time Daryl Saw His Bride

The first time Daryl Dixon saw his bride, he was actually breathless. Though, some might have argued that was from the stifling Georgia heat on that sunny summer day at the Greene Family Farm. It seemed that Beth had invited the whole town and Daryl was surprised at how many people showed, no doubt here for her and not him but there wasn't a single breeze in the air, and Daryl had to consciously restrict himself from loosening the tie around his neck or roll up the sleeves on the pressed white button up he wore. Beth had tried to tell him she didn't care what he wore, just as long as he was standing at the end of that aisle, but even Daryl knew it would have been kind of a dick move if he hadn't dressed up, at least a little bit.

He also had to stop himself from reaching up to rub his chest, the spot just over his heart, to scratch at the ink in embedded in his irritated skin. It was a wedding gift for Beth, her name, and some people might think it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world, but apparently great minds think a like because Daryl knew when Beth walked down that aisle towards him, he knew that his name would be etched into her hip under that white dress.

_Daryl had just sat down, opening up the front of his shirt, and sat, fingers fidgeting while the artist put the stencil on his body. The guy had looked at him with a raised brow when Daryl told him what he had wanted, probably thinking he was some poor bastard whose old lady was gonna ditch out in a month of two and that this was a pretty stupid idea, but he wasn't going to open his mouth and outright say that because this would be easy money. Hearing the buzz of the gun, he felt the needle pierce into his skin as the guy began tracing over the outline._

_Both the artist and Daryl were quiet and he was thankful that the guy at least didn't try to make small talk with him, so he was pretty much left alone with his thoughts. He had already thought long and hard about whether or not this was something Beth would appreciate, he did, and if he was being totally honest, this was just as much for him as it was for her. This way he could always carry her with him close to his heart._

_Suffice to say, Daryl had been pretty shocked when the tattoo artist momentarily stopped pressing the needle into his flesh. He looked up to see what had caught the guy's attention and was really questioning if he was seeing what everyone else was. It was no surprise she had everyone in the shop staring at her, too fresh faced and too pure to be there, and it gave Daryl somewhat of a thrill, that he was the only one around to know just how wild that girl could be, but he wouldn't have guessed that Beth would get a tattoo, as it wasn't something she had ever brought up with him before. She was talking to another artist at the front, explaining to him what she wanted, and Daryl sat back and watched, not yet alerting her of his presence. Apparently there hadn't been any need to do that whatsoever because simply being in the same room together was enough for Beth. Her eyes quickly looked away from the artist and straight towards Daryl, sitting in the chair with his shirt hanging open, half of her name scribbled on his chest. He smirked at her and he saw that devilish grin appear across her own features._

_They seated her in the chair next to him, lying her down on her back, and Daryl about punctured the skin of his palms with his jagged fingernails from squeezing his hand in a fist so hard when she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, exposing her left hip. She blushed and he snorted when everyone involved got a good look at the finger grip bruises and rather large bite mark that blemished her pale skin. She quickly decided that while still bruised, the right side which was lacking the imprint of his teeth would be a better choice._

_He couldn't tear his eyes away as the other man began permanently penning his name onto her body, and after what felt like seconds, his own tattoo was finished. Somewhat reluctantly he got up, redid his shirt over the clear plastic that covered his newest addition, and paid. Once outside, he lit a cigarette and waited. Not twenty minutes later, Beth came out the same front door with the tops of her jeans rolled down, and thanks to that transparent covering, he could clearly see his own name now forever inked onto her skin. "You like it?"_

_Beth soon found out just how much Daryl liked it when he pulled her around to the back side of the building. Sure, there were much better places but for now, the alley behind a tattoo shop would do just fine. He took her fast and hard up against the wall with his eyes never leaving her body. Beth had felt the irritation of her own tattoo due to the current positioning but she seemed to forget about the pain when she practically ripped open Daryl's shirt and brushed her delicate fingers over her name on his chest while he entered her again and again. It didn't take long for either of them to cum, both of them desperately craving their release, and Daryl silenced Beth's scream by capturing her mouth in a feverish kiss, seconds later spilling himself inside of her._

_Before allowing her legs to drop back to the solid ground, he whispered into her ear. "I love you." Beth squeezed him close to her, even more than he already was, and panted back._

_"I love you too. Forever."_

Daryl held his breath as the music began to play, some sweet melody that Beth had picked out, and he saw her come out of the house on Hershe's arm and he felt like the figurative wind had been knocked from his lungs. His mind couldn't even come up with the words to describe her. She was a vision in white, the lace dress clinging to every curve of her body while still managing to maintain the modesty expected of her.

Soon Hershel had given her over to him and they stood at the altar, their eyes never once leaving each other. He saw tears in Beth's eyes and if she looked closely enough she would see the ones beginning to gather in his. They said their vows, the traditional ones, and they slipped rings onto each other's fingers and when he was told to kiss the bride, there was no hesitation. She laughed, face beaming with joy and Daryl could feel it deep within himself, wanting to burst out of his body. There was a full smile on his face, not a smirk, not a grin, not a twitch of the lips, but a teeth showing brightly lit smile. They were bonded together now, in holy matrimony, and the thought of that used to have him running scared, but now he knew there was no place he'd rather be. He was perfectly content standing up in front of all of those cheering people with his bride wrapped up in his arms just after having confessed to God and everyone how much he loved her.

"And now I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon."

And damn, he really did like the sound of that.

　

 


End file.
